


you fill me up (my heart's overflowed)

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom!Kiyoko, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Grapefruit, Lemon, Multiple Penetration, NaNoWriMo, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, depending on ur tastes it could be grapefruity lol ;D, sub!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 15: PWP“Koushi,” she asks quietly, “are you not touching yourself?”He turns his head to the side as much as possible.No.Kiyoko bites her lip. “Do you want to come now?”He turns his head to the other side.No.“Do you want me to fuck you until you come?”The slightest tilt of his chin.Yes.Koushi wants his girlfriend to Dom him. The strap-on helps bring them there.KiyoSuga pegging.Full list of kinks (contains spoilers) in my end notes.





	you fill me up (my heart's overflowed)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for everyone who wants Kiyoko to Dom the fuck out of them, including me LOOOOOOOL. Shout out to the Parn Chat for the idea throwing and constant encouragement. Here's to you, ya nasties<3
> 
> Un-beta'd because I'm actually too embarrassed to have someone critically read this over lmfao /)w(\ Title from another Red Velvet song ~~(is anyone surprised?)~~ , So Good.
> 
> For the record, Kiyoko and Suga are both adults in an established relationship—everything is 100% consensual. Full list of kinks in my end notes, though again they contain spoilers.

Koushi chokes, eyes watering when the cock hits the back of his throat. He lets out a high whine, looking up from beneath his lashes. Nimble fingers tangle in his hair and scratch his scalp softly.

“That’s good.”

Spurred on by the praise, Koushi sucks harder, cheeks hollowing with the force. He swallows around the head poking his throat, choking again. He closes his eyes as the cock begins to thrust into his mouth, delirious over how much it wrecks him. The sheer girth barely allows for him to breathe, and Koushi strokes his aching cock, fist moving slowly because he likes to tease himself.

He hears a soft giggle.

“I didn’t realize how much you meant it when you said you had a size kink, Koushi,” Kiyoko says, smirking at him.

She has her glasses off, wearing the beautiful lingerie set he’d bought for her: black lace with pink ribbons on a matching bra and sock set. No panties though, just the strapless dildo disappearing into her pussy—it makes Koushi’s mouth water.

The strap-on was completely her idea. She had taken an off-hand comment he made about the type of guys he liked seriously, which led to a conversation about switching up their play in the bedroom. They’ve played with this strap-on a few times now, but there are even more toys in their bedside table drawer that Koushi hopes to use tonight.

Kiyoko brings him back to the present by running her fingers through his hair again, picking up the pace. Koushi squeezes his cock with a groan.

The dildo slides in and out of his mouth carefully, the way Kiyoko always does at first because she doesn’t want to overwhelm him, but Koushi craves it. He desperately wants her to fuck his face with abandon, wants his mouth absolutely wrecked before he orgasms. He continues to moan around the cock, hoping it encourages Kiyoko.

She groans above him when he sucks particularly hard.

“ _Koushi,_ ” she whimpers. He moans in reply.

Saliva dribbles out of Koushi’s lips, trailing down his neck. Kiyoko untangles one of her hands out of his hair to wipe it away, but her touch directly on his throat just makes him gasp. He pulls off the dildo, turning to the side to cough.

“I’m so sorry!” Kiyoko says. “Did I do it too hard?”

Koushi shakes his head as he continues to cough. Eventually, when he’s regained control over his breath, he says, “ _No_ , no. Just –” he pauses, trying to find his words. “You touched my neck,” he finishes lamely.

Kiyoko cocks her head, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“Interesting.”

Koushi shrugs, grinning up at her. He’s certain _that_ will come up later.

He brings his hand up to palm at her hips, fingertips playing with the frilly lace of her socks. He kisses her thighs before biting down, determined to leave marks everywhere. Kiyoko moans again, spreading her legs, and she tangles her fingers in his hair.

“ _Koushi..._ ”

He continues to nibble and bite at her thighs, her hips, along the edges of the lingerie—fresh bruises dotting her creamy skin. He eventually makes his way back to the dildo, tonguing his way all down to the base where it enters her pussy. Kiyoko pulls his hair when he starts to lick her labia, and he pulls off.

“You can fuck me harder,” he says. When she blinks down at him, he repeats, “You can. I want you to leave me _raw_ , Kiyoko.”

His girlfriend smiles down at him, teeth bared in a predatory grin. Koushi opens his mouth, staring up at her under his lashes. He makes a show of laying his hands on top of his thighs—showing that he’ll keep them there—before kissing up the dildo and meeting her dark gaze with coy eyes.

She shoves it into his mouth without warning.

Koushi moans. The tip of the cock hits the back of his throat again and he gags, eyes fluttering shut when Kiyoko continues to pump in and out of his mouth. She begins with shallow thrusts before slowing down, pushing in farther, letting Koushi feel every inch of the cock burying deep inside him.

He’s already so close he doesn’t realize he’s crying until Kiyoko’s gentle fingers wipe the moisture gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, Koushi,” she coos, and when Koushi blinks up at her, tears dribbling down his cheeks, she has the warmest expression on her face. “You’re doing so good for me.”

He moans, and she thrusts into his mouth as far as she can until the base reaches his lips. He gags around the cock in throat, struggling to breathe around its girth. Tears continue to leak out of his eyes, and Kiyoko shushes him, thumbs stroking his cheeks so softly.

His fingers dig into his thighs. He’s _so_ close.

“Koushi,” she asks quietly, “are you not touching yourself?”

He turns his head to the side as much as possible.

_No._

Kiyoko bites her lip. “Do you want to come now?”

He turns his head to the other side.

_No._

“Do you want me to fuck you until you come?”

The slightest tilt of his chin.

_Yes._

Kiyoko immediately pulls out, and Koushi gasps, falling into another bout of coughs. He’s bullied onto the bed by the time he’s caught his breath, forced onto all fours with Kiyoko lining up behind him. She lays herself against his back, lace and warm skin like a balm against his overheated body, and Koushi presses himself closer to her. Then he feels the dildo poking his ass cheek, and he bites back a groan.

“I know you said you prepped yourself earlier,” she whispers into his ear, “but I’m going to stretch you a little more, okay?”

Koushi bites his lips, a whine escaping despite himself.

“I’m so _close_ ,” he cries.

He doesn’t move when she slides off the bed, rustling through their drawers. He’s still silently weeping when he feels her hand on his cock, and he gasps.

“Kiyoko!”

She makes quick work with him, teasing his cock with a few strokes before sliding a cockring on. Koushi can’t control his breathing anymore, his shivering shaking the bed beneath them. The pressure is too much, squeezing him tight from the release he so desperately needs.

Kiyoko shushes him, kissing down his back, hands roaming all over his torso. He hears the snick of a bottle, followed closely by two fingers circling his entrance.

“ _Shh..._ ”

Her voice is so calming Koushi tries to relax under her touch. She pushes her fingers inside, and he exhales a steady breath.

“Yes,” she says, and he can hear her smile with the praise, “just like that.”

He wants to come so _badly,_ but he wants Kiyoko to have her way with him _more._

She stretches and stroke inside him, then two fingers become three, then four. Her other hand palms his thighs, his ass, his stomach, the small of his back, and Koushi relaxes under her touch.

When she pulls her fingers out, he weeps.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Koushi.”

“ _Yes._ ”

She doesn’t waste any more time. Koushi yelps at the dildo entering him in one steady push, before pulling out to the head and thrusting in again. Kiyoko’s hips slam against him, and the force brings him down to his elbows, where he buries his face in the sheets. He feels her fingers cup his hipbones, keeping him steady as she plows into him.

He’s not sure what noises he’s making anymore—just that he can fill Kiyoko filling him up, fucking him exactly the way he’s always wanted it. Her moans are the only thing anchoring him as she pistons in and out.

“K- _Koushi,_ ” she whimpers, the rhythm of her hips becoming unsteady, “I’m-I’m going to – !”

“Yes, _yes!_  Please – !”

She thrusts her hips once, twice, three times before yelling at her release, fucking into him as she rides her orgasm. She slowly comes to a stop, and Koushi can feel his ass stinging where Kiyoko pounded against him.

“Ki-Kiyoko,” he sobs, “ _please_ pleaseplease –”

It’s not long before Kiyoko discards the strap-on, settling him onto his back and removing the cockring. He gasps when he feels the pressure release, and gasps again when Kiyoko straddles him, still so _open_  and _wet_  and _warm_  as she sinks down onto his cock.

She rocks her hips back and forth, and Koushi’s hips snap up. She groans.

She’s the perfect picture of a beautiful mess: one of her nipples is peeking out of her bra, socks sliding down her knees, hair wild and dishevelled. She looks completely blissed out, eyes half-lidded and drooping the way it does when she’s been thoroughly fucked.

“Do it,” she orders him, breathless.

She lays her hands flat on his chest, a thumb swiping at a nipple, hovering over him exactly the way he likes.

“Go ahead, Koushi.”

God, he loves her.

Koushi grips her hips tightly before fucking into her pussy without a second thought. He moans louder and louder with every thrust— _so very,_ very _close._

Kiyoko leans down, cupping a hand against his jaw to pull him up into a rough kiss and finally the tension snaps.

He’s never come harder in his entire life.

Koushi rides the waves of pleasure with a loud groan, breathing hard into Kiyoko’s kiss as he spills inside her. Dimly he’s aware of her whining, her tongue licking into the hot cavern of his mouth with vigour.

It takes a long time for him to come down from his orgasm, feeling slowly creeping to his extremities. When he finally gathers enough of himself, he realizes that he’s cradled in Kiyoko’s arms, one of her hands softly playing with his hair.

With his cheek cushioned between her breasts, he tries to match his breathing the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

Eventually he breaks the silence. “That was –”

He doesn’t know where to go from there, actually rendered speechless by how good it was.

After a moment, Kiyoko says, “You are _much_  more submissive than I thought,” and again Koushi can hear her smiling even if he can’t see it. “And we discovered that you may have a thing for breathplay.”

“Oh, I _definitely_  have a thing for breathplay.” He turns his face up to flash a cheeky grin at her.

She hums, low and considering. “Here I thought we were still easing into having strap-ons in the bedroom?”

He chuckles. “Well, I did ask you to leave me raw.”

She scoots down on the bed until they can face each other properly, meeting eye to eye.

“And did I?”

Koushi presses his lips against hers, falling into the familiar motions of kissing his favourite person in the world.

They part with a loud _smack!_  before he finally replies, “You did _amazing._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks in order of appearance:  
> sex without a condom, blowjob, deep throating, lingerie, Domme!Kiyoko / subby!suga, strapless strap-on / dildo, the briefest hint at breathplay, slight edging, cockring, fingering, pegging / anal penetration, PIV penetration, the shortest bit of aftercare (don’t worry, both Kiyoko and Suga pamper each other properly after this lol)  
> I hope I got them all! If you think I missed something, please let me know and I’ll update this list.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying2018.tumblr.com) / [Rebloggable version of this fic](http://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com/post/182921894057/you-fill-me-up-my-hearts-overflowed-kiyosuga)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
